Trolleys used to carry goods and the like include so-called hand trolleys and platform trolleys, as well as other types.
A hand trolley is one which usually has a pair of wheels attached to a pair of parallel handles or the like which are able to be gripped. In some examples, the handles are joined at their extremities with a cross member and so-called pistol grips can also be attached to the handles for ease of use. The hand trolley is generally used to transport relatively light loads of goods, whereby the trolley is pivoted about the axis of the wheels and pushed or pulled.
A platform trolley is one which has a chassis or frame placed on wheels such that when the chassis or frame is loaded with goods, the platform trolley can be pushed or pulled appropriately. Such trolleys generally have three or more wheels and as well as being used to transport goods and the like can be used as mobile storage devices or mobile work platforms.
It is believed that it would be advantageous to have a hand trolley which could be easily converted into a platform trolley such that the one trolley having different configurations can have multiple uses.